


The Queen of Hell

by fangirl_for_life2017



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, More tags later, Reader was Sam's girlfriend, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_for_life2017/pseuds/fangirl_for_life2017
Summary: You are dying, and the only way Sam, your boyfriend, can save you is by making a deal with Crowley. However, one condition of the deal is that you will have no memory of ever dating Sam and will be in love with Crowley.





	The Queen of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Flashbacks are in italics! 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments!

Sam shook with anger, fear and sadness. He was crouched on his knees, holding your limp body in his arms. The old, worn down barn was still. All he could focus on was how your breathing was slowing down, and slowing down quickly. He was watching the rosey color he loved in your cheeks begin to fade. You were becoming cold to the touch as the life in your eyes began to fade. His right hand came up and his fingers gently brushed against your cheek. You had been fighting your injuries and were quickly succumbing to them. 

 

“Sam.” Crowley’s stern voice came from behind Sam, but it didn’t phase the long haired hunter. 

 

“You have to save her.” Sam said simply, trying to keep his voice steady in front of the King of Hell. 

 

“Moose, you do realize what will happen if I do save Y/N, correct?” Crowley couldn’t hide his smirk. 

 

“I know,” Sam looked over his shoulder at the well dressed demon, “just do it. I can’t let her die like this.” He then quickly turned his gaze back to you. 

 

Crowley walked to the front of Sam and squat low, placing his palm on your forehead. He took a deep breath before his eyes turned their demonic, crimson red. “Come to me, kitten.” He whispered before beginning to mutter in latin. Sam had cringed at Crowley’s nickname for you. 

 

Crowley’s palm glowed, and your body began to move again. In the distance, the Impala roared and Dean’s shouting was distant. He was calling for Sam. Thunder roared over them, lightning crackling through the night sky. 

 

Your eyes opened, and they were pitch black. 

 

_ FLASHBACK  _

 

_ “Oh Sam.” You whimpered, your nude form arching from the pleasure of Sam’s mouth on your womanhood. Your hands clutched at the sheets of the old motel bed you and Sam had been sleeping on for the last several nights. Sam chuckled, sending vibrations straight to your clit causing you to gasp.  _

 

_ “You’re so beautiful when you say my name.” Sam said softly, his head raising so he could meet your eye.  _

 

_ Both you and Sam jumped at the loud banging coming from the door. It was Dean alerting you both that he was ready to leave. You giggled and squirmed off the bed, but before you could get your clothes Sam had you wrapped in his arms with his lips pressed against your forehead.  _

 

_ “I love you so much, Y/N. You’re mine.” Sam muttered into your hair. Sam’s possessive tone made you blush as you bury your face into his chest, enjoying his warmth that radiated from his body.  _

 

“Sam!” Dean’s voice roared when your eyes opened, You made quick work to jump out of Sam’s arms and straight into Crowley. Sam stared in disbelief, he had made a deal with Crowley to save you and part of the deal was he would lose you to the King of Hell. 

 

You look up at Crowley as his hand stroked your cheek so lovingly. His touch felt so right, so perfect that you couldn’t help but lean into him even more. “How are you feeling, kitten?” He says softly, his lips inches from yours. You smirked and pressed your lips into his, and for some reason it felt so familiar and comforting. 

 

“Amazing, my king.” You whispered with a smirk curling your lips. 

 

“Sam what did you do?” Dean gasped, staring with his jaw set at the disgusting sight of you and Crowley making lovey eyes at each other. Sam could only look at his brother, unable to find the words to even begin to explain what was happening before their eyes. 

 

“Moose, thank you for this lovely treasure.” Crowley chuckled before looking at Dean. “And Squirrel, it’s always a pleasure.” He said before snapping his fingers causing you and him to disappear. 

 

“Sam,” Dean growled as he helped his younger yet larger brother up to his feet, “what did you do? What’s up with Y/N’s black eye mojo?” Sam couldn’t even look at his brother, his long hair covering his eyes. 

 

“I did what I had to do to save the woman I love from death.” He muttered before walking out of the barn, leaving his brother standing there alone in disbelief. 

 

_ HELL _

 

Hell seemed so familiar to you. The coldness and the darkness was actually a welcoming feeling for you. Crowley stood in the throne room, a glass of scotch in his hand. He turned when he heard the door open and smiled as he saw you confidently stride in. You wore a long black dress that flowed elegantly behind you. 

 

“My my, kitten. You look absolutely ravishing.” Crowley smiled, walking up to you and kissing your cheek. “Do that thing that drives me wild.” He whispers seductively. You gave him an innocent look. 

 

“Oh, this?” You reply sweetly, your eyes flicking to the darkest shade of black imaginable. Crowley growled slightly under his breath, dropping his glass and allowing it to crash on the floor. He quickly took you in his arms, smashing his lips to yours. 

 

“I could take your right here, right now.” He mutters between kisses. He then trails his kissing to your cheek and to your jaw. You held Crowley close to you, feeling his slight arousal through his dress pants. 

 

“Why don’t you?” You test him, causing the King of Hell to groan and swallow heavily. He quickly dragged you to the throne. He sat down and pat a hand against his lap. You quickly let your dress fall from your shoulders and pool on the ground at your feet. Crowley quickly held his hand up to stop you as you were about to take off your black heels. You giggle wickedly, climbing onto his lap. His hands quickly found their way to your ass, giving both cheeks a tight squeeze. 

 

Suddenly, the doors to the throne room burst open and several demons halted in their track at the sight of Crowley with a partially nude woman on his lap. You quickly snapped your head to look over your shoulder and you saw the fear in the eyes of those who just entered the room. 

 

“Leave!” You barked, throwing your arm out to shoo them away but instead they all turned to dust, all four of them. Startled, you looked at your hand and then at Crowley who looked highly amused. 

 

“Not used to your abilities yet, kitten?” He purrs, pulling you closer to him while one of his hands cups one of your breasts through your bra. 

 

“Guess not.” You say softly, your lips meeting his again. Your sense of arousal was strong, and you couldn’t help but grind down on Crowley. He groaned, giving you a swift slap on the ass. You raised an eyebrow, and with a simple snap of his fingers, you found yourself in his bedchambers. Having a bedroom as a demon was practically pointless as they don’t need sleep, but Crowley had one anyway because he too at one point was human. 

 

“Come to me.” Crowley ordered, shrugging his suit jacket off. You purred, grabbing his tie and yanking him forward. “Feisty, aren’t we little kitten?” He growled softly, and you swiftly got to your knees and began to take off his pants. 

 

Crowley groaned with a little relief as his pants and underwear that were restraining him were finally gone. His cock sprung up, hard and ready for you. While looking up at him, you licked your tongue up the underside of his manhood causing him to shudder. You then took him in your mouth, your nose nuzzling the pubic hair at the base of his cock. Crowley’s hand came up and held the back of your head, encouraging you. With your gag reflex practically non-existent, you bobbed your head back in a fluid-like motion. Your King let out a happy moan, his hips thrusting slightly so his cock wouldn’t leave the warm and wet feeling of your mouth. 

 

“Such a good little kitten, taking your King’s cock so well.” Crowley praised, causing your cheeks to flush ever so slightly. Finally Crowley had to pull out of your mouth, leaving you panting and wanting more. “On the bed, kitten. I don’t want to cum in your mouth right now.” He orders, and you immediately obey his wishes and lay down on the bed. Crowley climbs over you, and in a swift motion, his cockhead pushes through your entrance causing you to gasp. He smirks at this, and pushes all the way in until his balls slap against your ass. 

 

“Please, Crowley.” You mewl under him, desperate to cum. He chuckles softly to himself, beginning a slow and teasing pace. His mouth comes down and his lips wrap around your nipple of your right breast, his tongue teasing the sensitive nub. He sits back on his legs, gaining more speed and power when his fingers pinch your overly-sensitive clit. Your eyes burst open, as you cry out your release. Crowley let out a soft roar as he spilled himself into you. 

 

“Come here, kitten.” Crowley softly murmurs, settling into bed after rolling off of you. You immediately curl into his arms, closing your eyes. Demons didn’t need sleep, so why were you so tired? And why did you drift off when you closed your eyes? 

 

You woke up startled. You could still hear his voice. That familiar, sweet and smooth voice of Sam Winchester. He was calling for you. He seemed so upset, so lost with what he was doing. 

 

“Are you okay, kitten?” Crowley asks, coming from the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist. You nodded, and watched as Crowley snapped his fingers and was back in his usual pressed suit. “Duty calls, little lady. Get dressed.” He kissed the temple of your head before leaving the bedroom. 

 

_ BUNKER  _

 

“This isn’t working.” Sam mumbled, scrambling through pages upon pages of old ritual books on how to summon demons. He had been working nonstop trying to get a way to summon you, however he would fail every time. Each failed attempt left him even more defeated. He would call your name, and Dean was starting to get frustrated. 

 

“Dude, you lost her. You made a freaking deal with Crowley, the King of Hell.” Dean said, sitting across from his brother and sipping from his newly opened beer. Sam didn’t even acknowledge his brother and just continued to scan each page more carefully. Suddenly the sound of fluttering wings was heard as Cas appeared. 

 

“I think I know how we can summon Y/N.” He said, placing a hand on Sam’s shoulder. Sam looked up hopefully. Finally, maybe this attempt wouldn’t fail. “I just need something personal of Y/N’s. Do you still happen to have her duffel bag from when she disappeared?” He asked and Sam nodded. 

 

“Wait what?  _ Those  _ will summon her?” Dean asked, astounded as he watched Cas place a used pair of your panties into the bowl in the center of the red paint pentagram. 

 

“Yes.” Cas affirmed. “They are used, meaning they could have DNA. This is our best option.” He said, taking out a little napkin from his pocket and wiping off his hands. Sam recognized the panties Cas was using for the summoning. You and Sam had been out interviewing victims when he cornered you in a secluded hallway and fingered you until you came in your panties. You were visibly uncomfortable for the rest of the interviews. 

 

“Okay, let’s try this.” Sam says as he lights a match, throwing in the bowl with the panties and other summoning objects and he begins chanting. Suddenly there is a crash and you’re standing in the center of the pentagram, a wild and confused look in your eye. 

 

“Damn, it worked.” Dean mumbled softly. 

 

“Y/N!” Sam gasped, walking up to the pentagram. He wanted so badly to reach out for you, to pull you in his arms and never let go. 

 

“Moose.” You spit harshly, eyes pitch black. “Why am I here? Let me out!” You growled. Your voice had changed. It was rougher, more dark and sinister. Not like the sweet and loving voice Sam loved so dearly. 

 

“Y/N, I summoned you to get you back. I think I found a way to save you.” Sam pleaded, eyes wide with sadness. 

 

“Save me from what? Crowley? Being a demon? Let me show you something.” You smirked, thrusting your left hand out. On your fourth finger was a large rectangular cut diamond on a silver band. “And guess what? I love being a demon.” You giggle before something clamped around your throat. “What the fuck?” You grabbed at the collar before screaming. 

 

“Sorry sweetheart, this is so we can get some control on you.” Dean said, yanking on the chain attached to the metallic collar around your throat. Suddenly, as if you were a ragdoll your body hit the ground with a thud. 

 

“Dean!” Sam warned before he heard you beginning to sniffle. 

 

“Sam,” Your normal sweet voice cracked, “what’s going on?” You pleaded, tears streaming down your cheeks. “Please...Sammy.” You sobbed, your voice sounding pained. Sam began to walk towards you, getting on his knees and reaching for you. You began laughing, looking up at him with black eyes. “This is who I am, Sammy.” You snarled, your fingers grasping the metal collar. You screamed in pain before the collar broke off. 

 

“Moose!” Crowley’s voice warned suddenly from behind Dean and Sam. “What are you doing to my wife?” He spits, anger dripping from his voice. Crowley raises a hand and both Winchesters stood frozen. “Are you alright, kitten?” He looks at you with soft eyes. 

 

“Yes, love.” You smile, the cement floor cracking to disable the pentagram. “Well boys, it’s been a great fun playing with you. But I’m afraid my King needs me.” You smile at Crowley, kissing his scruffy cheek. You were happy he was growing the beard out again. Suddenly, you and Crowley disappeared again and both Winchesters were released from the invisible grip. 

 

“So Y/N really is a demon.” Dean gasps slightly, hand rubbing his neck. 

 

“Yeah, and she’s the Queen of Hell.” Sam muttered, feeling a pain in his chest from seeing you with black eyes. 

 


End file.
